After
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: The Stand 6 years later...Chapter 13 is up...Its a huge day for Fran and Stu
1. Default Chapter

****

Note: This is mostly based on the Movie, but there are some details from the book I used. A nice mesh lol

June 16th, 2000

Six years to the day. Six years to the date that Stu Redman's life had changed. He still thought about that night at Hap's station in Arnette. It made his nightmares worse remembering Campion. In some aspects things had changed for the better. He had to tell himself that.

Bolder had grown to eight thousand people, which Stu was the mayor of. He couldn't believe he was a Politician. They had been lucky enough to restart Bolder Community Hospital. A few new doctors and nurses were there. They lucked out when a cardiologist from Massachusetts came three years ago. There were also three police stations and fire stations. Stu was very proud of it. Schools were still tight though. There weren't enough qualified teachers. There were twelve teachers in two schools in Bolder. One teacher took care of two grades. They had one music teacher and one special needs teacher too. They needed more.

The flu was still around though. Five people died last year. Three of them were babies. With every joyous pregnancy, the threat of the flu came true. Stu and Fran had lost two children. Roselyn passed away in 1996, only three months old from the flu and so did their son in 1998 three hours after birth. They had previously thought children with two immune parents would produce an immune child. They were wrong.

All of them had nightmares still. They were natural nightmares though. No one put them in their heads. They continued to dream about the flu and their lost loved ones. Bolder was slowly turning back into a real city. It would still take many years to get everything running again if at all.

"East Texas!" Fran yelled from the garden behind their house. A small smile came across Stu's face. She was the only person who still called him that. He liked it. Stu got up from his desk and looked out the window.

"Yes, Frannie?" He looked at his beauty. She smiled up at him.

"There are two bags of mulch in the back of the truck. Could you please get them?" She asked.

"Of course." Stu gave her a wink and headed down the stairs. Fran spent hours in that garden. It had grown so much over the years. She had made sections for Roslyn and James's memorials. They were nice. Stu picked up one of the bags.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Abby stood next to the truck, "Mommy said to help."

"They're pretty heavy, Sweetheart." Stu smiled to Abby. God, she looked so much like Frannie, but so did the others. He wished Abby was his and not Jess'.

"I can pull it. Come on." Abby whined. Stu chuckled and put the bag on the ground.

"All right. Give it a try." He said. Abby took hold of the ends of the bag and began to pull it to the back. Stu laughed as he slung the bag over his shoulders. He followed Abagail to the garden.

"Oh thank you, Guys." Fran wiped her hands on her jeans. She quickly took the bag from Abby.

"I'm going to head on over to Tommy's. I'll be back later." He said. Fran nodded.

"Have fun." She smiled. Stu nodded as he headed down the driveway. Tommy didn't live that far away, only seven houses down. He could see Tom in the front yard. Stu waved. Tommy grinned brightly.

"Hi Stu!" He waved.

"Hi there, Tommy." Stu walked up the steps, "How are you?"

"Fine." Tom said stringing up some Christmas likes on the fence.

"That's great." Stu said, "And Lucy?"

"She's okay. Her belly is making her hurt." Tommy said.

"Only one month left." Stu grinned.

"Laws yes." Tom smiled; "We're naming it Nick after Nick."

"That's a fine name, Tommy." Stu said, "I'm going to go talk with Lucy." Tom nodded. Stu walked onto the porch. He knocked softly and walked in, "Lucy?"

"In the kitchen, Stu." She called out. Stu walked into the kitchen to see Lucy, heavily pregnant, standing on a chair getting dishes off of a shelf.

"Christ, woman." Stu grabbed Lucy and the plates. "Get down from there." He helped Lucy down. She chuckled.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You should have gotten Tom to do that." Stu said.

"I guess, but lunch needed to be made. Lawrence is demanding today." She chuckled glancing at her son.

"I am not." Lawrence said. He grinned jus like Larry.

"Yes, sir. GO help Daddy T." She said. Lawrence gave her a look, but left anyway.

"I came to talk to you about Joe." Stu said. Lucy's face fell.

"What has he done now? I swear that child is nothing but trouble lately." Lucy sighed.

"No. No. He hasn't done anything." Stu said.

"Thank God." Lucy said. "What about him then?"

"He'll be eighteen next month. It's about time he does useful with his life. I would like to have him work for me." Stu said. Lucy stared in disbelief.

"Why?" She asked. Stu chuckled.

"Because I think he would make a great intern." Stu said.

"Well, I would love him to do something, but you'll have to ask him." Lucy said rubbing her belly. Stu nodded.

"You are his mother figure. I thought I would ask you first." He said standing up. Lucy smiled softly.  
"I appreciate it, Stu. Really I do." She said. Stu put his hands on her belly praying this baby would make it.

"Make Tommy help you next time." He said. Lucy nodded.

"I will." She said watching Stu exit the house. He sighed softly glancing at Lawrence and Tom playing in the front yard. He smiled. 

Seeing that always warmed him. Stu headed back to his house. His mind wandered back to Lucy's stomach and the baby growing inside of it. it made him sick to think that the baby may catch the flu. Lucy and Tom wouldn't be able to handle another death. Tom cried himself into the hospital when James had died. Stu wandered in the back yard watching Abby and Fran playing on the swing set. Would he and Fran ever have a child together?


	2. Tom's Joy

****

July 2nd, 2000

Tom had grown so much over the past six years. He had learned how to read a little bit more. He could read on a third grade level now. Lucy had even taught him to cook a few dishes. They were good for each other. When Miss Vivian from North Carolina, a special Eds teacher, Tom learned so much more. He was able to get a great job at the factory and bring money in to help his family.

Tom turned around in bed. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the bed empty next to him. Tom sat up and looked around.

"Lucy?" He got out of bed. He didn't like not knowing where she was so close to her due date. Tom walked down stairs and saw Lucy sitting at the window, "Lucy?" She turned around.

"Oh Tommy, what are you doing out of bed?" Lucy asked.

"You weren't there and I was lonely." He said as he sat next to her. Lucy smiled softly.

"Well, I'm right here." Lucy said as Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why are you sad?" Tom asked.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Lucy asked him.

"Because you have sad eyes." Tom said. Lucy was silent, "I may be a retard but I can be a good daddy."

"Oh Tommy." Lucy looked at him; "You're a fantastic father. You helped me with Lawrence and Joe even though they're not yours."

"Nick is mine though." Tom grinned putting his hands on Lucy's belly. "I'm going to teach nick to ride a bike."

"That'd be great." Lucy chuckled, "So you're ready to be a daddy?"

"Laws yes." Tom grinned, looking out the window, "Nick isn't gonna be sick right?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't know, Tommy." She said, "It's possible."

"Roz and Jimmy died." Tom said, "I would cry if Nick died."

"Me too." She said patting Tom's thigh. "Let's go back upstairs. I'm tired."

"Me too." Tom stood up and helped Lucy to her feet, "I need to get up at seven o'clock."

"I know, Baby." Lucy's smile dropped as she clutched her stomach, "Oh God..."

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"It's um...I'm going to have the baby." She said. Tom's eyes widened.  
"Really?" He asked.

"Yes! Do you think you can drive?" Lucy asked,. Tom nodded.

"Vivian has given me four lessons." He said, "Let's have ourselves a baby."

* * *

Fran and Stu walked down the hallway towards the maternity ward. Abby bounced in front of them.

"I'm going to play with the baby all day long." Abby said. Fran chuckled.

"I think the baby needs to sleep sometimes." She said.

"This is their room." Stu knocked on the door and opened up. Tom was sitting on Lucy's bed with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Oh!! It's a girl!!" Fran clapped her hands. Tom grinned proudly.

"Nicolena Mabel Cullen." He said.

"Nine pounds and seven ounces." Lucy said, "You can hold her."

"May I?" Fran asked. Tom nodded as he handed his daughter over.

"Don't drop her." He said. Fran chuckled and looked at the baby. She had large blue eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh she's gorgeous." Fran aid.

"Yes she is." Stu looked at her; "you're a lucky man."

"The doctor said she is healthy." Tom said, "no flu."

"Good." Fran whispered. Nicolena yawned and started to fuss. "I think she wants her mommy." Fran handed the baby back to Lucy. She looked longingly at mother and child. God, she missed that. Fran looked at Stu. He had that same look. Maybe some day.  


July 17th, 2000

Stu sat in his office at City Hall looking at the new sanitation department proposal. They needed two more trucks to run properly. He growled as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stu said. Gina walked in with her normal soft smile.

"Stu, people are starting to talk." The eighteen-year-old said.

"About?"

"About the need for more officers. Last poll we had seven thousand four hundred and seventy-four people." Gina said.

"Seventy-five now." He corrected her, "I know. There are people training as we speak so give Frannie a press statement."

"I will." She said and then her face brightened up. "Today is Joe's first day right?" Stu chuckled.

"Yes," He said, "you're sweet on him aren't you?" Gina turned three shades of red, "I'll let him know you were looking for him."

"Thanks." She quickly left. Stu chuckled. it was so nice to see Gina smile like that. he had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman and she deserved some happiness.

"Stu?" Joe walked into the office. He was a six-foot muscular man now, not the same mute he met six years ago.

"Joe, come on in and have a seat." Stu said. He obeyed and sat down across from Stu.

"Thank you for wanting me to work here." Joe said, "I really need a job." Stu nodded.

"I know. Now the pay is lousy, but its money." He said.

"Good. I want to get myself an apartment, move out on my own." Joe said, "A real apartment, not take one from the dead in some other town." Stu smiled softly. He had felt weird about doing that awhile ago, but not anymore.

"You really want to be alone?" Stu asked. Joe shook his head.

"I plan on having a girl live with me." Joe said, "don't tell mom or Tom."

"I won't." Stu said, "is it Gina?" Joe nodded.

"Yes. We haven't really gone together much, but I think Gina would do it." Joe said.

"I think so as well." Stu said as he pulled out a file of his desk. "Are you ready for your first assignment?"

"Yes." Joe smiled.

"Well, in this folder are about three hundred phone numbers. I need you to call all of them and tell them about the conference. All you need to know is on this sheet of paper. all right?"

"Okay." Joe said.

"If you have questions, feel free to ask Gina." Stu said. Joe nodded. Stu hoped this would help the boy. he deserved a good life.

* * *

Stu pushed Abby's bike out of the driveway. he growled slight. It had taken him forever to find a pink bike with streamers. She could at least take semi-good care of it. He walked into the house. Fran was curled up. he knelt down and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." She said, "How was work?"

"Good." Stu sat on the ouch. Fran cuddled into him, "How was work for you?"

"Good. I was on scene of an accident and this guy kept on interrupting my newscast." She said.

"An Accident? Was it bad?" Stu asked. he was very protective of everyone who lived in Bolder. Fran shook her head.

"No. Jake Thompson brought down the stop like on Forrest ave." She said.

"Oh okay." Stu said as he held Fran. he liked this. he loved being with her. He was so thankful that he got this chance to meet her. He just wished it was under better circumstances.


	3. Fran's words

****

August 1st, 2000

The mood in the Redman house was a little sad. They had just "celebrated" the anniversary of James' death. Two years since he was born with the flu and died a few hours later. Time healed their wounds though. 

"Frannie, Baby?" Stu walked into the house. It was pretty quiet in the house. Abby wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs. They must be at Lucy's watching Nicki. He walked into their office and sat at the desk. He saw a pile of papers by his side. There must be four hundred pieces their. He picked one up and read.

'At first Nick was able to divide this fantasy from reality but as time passed, he became more and more sure that the fantasy _was_ reality. He fancies he could feel the dark man's breath on the back of his neck.' *

"What the hell?" Stu mumbled. The dark man? Nick? What the hell was this? He picked up another stack and read.

'Larry stopped for a moment just outside the tunnel, undecided and frightened again. Then it began to hail, and that decided to him. The hailstones were big, stinging. Thunder bellowed again. Okay, he though. Okay, okay, okay. I'm convinced. He stepped into the Lincoln Tunnel.' *

"Larry Underwood?" He whispered. What was Fran writing? He flipped through and saw there was stuff about him in the clinic in there too.

"Stu? You home?" Fran walked into the front door, "Go start a bath, Abby. Stu?"

"What are you writing?" Stu turned and looked at Fran. The blood drained from her face.

"Just...Just a story." She said.  
"It doesn't look like a story." Stu said, "I'm in it. Larry is in it. Mother Abigail is in it. Randall Flagg is in it. Why?" Fran sighed.

"Just because the history book writers died, it doesn't mean history stopped dead it's tracks. Captain Trips needs to be documented so in ten generations they know what really happened." Fran said.

"How do you know what Starkey went through? How do you know what Campion said and what Nick did when he was growing up?" Stu asked.

"Ever heard of something called research?" Fran asked bitterly.

"Yes. Tell me, Fran." he said. Fran sighed.

"When Glover travel cross-country last year he gathered papers from Starkey's office for me. That's all." Fran said, "There was some things from Las Vegas that he found. Nick kept journals and I have them. Tom filled in the blanks. Lucy and Joe helped me with Larry's past and I found some old billboard chart magazines that had other information on him. You certainly talk about your past enough and I know what happened in my life. For Flagg, I interviewed anyone I could that had info and meetings with him. This is a fiction book, but with many non-fiction aspects. I'm not nearly done. I'm only yup to Nick meeting Tom."

"Oh Okay." Stu said.

"You hate the idea don't you?" Fran asked. he shook his head.

"No. I don't." Stu said, "I wish you told me about it."

"I can change your name if you want me to." Fran said. Stu chuckled, "I already did to a few people who didn't want their names in it."

"No. You don't have to do that, Frannie." He said.

"I don't?" Fran asked. Stu shook his head.

"This is a good idea, Fran." He said, "are you getting it published?" Fran nodded.

"They already agreed to print it." She said, "I think it'll do well."

"Me too." Stu looked at the stack of papers, "May I read it before it's published?" Fran nodded with a smiled.

"Of course." She said. Stu wasn't sure if he really, truly liked the idea of this book, but Fran was right. The facts needed to be written down before the epidemic was bastardized in five decades.

August 15th, 2000

Joe kissed Gina's neck softly as they lay naked in bed together. A night of love making at been wonderful, although they had to be very very quiet. Tom and Lucy were in the room next to them and the kids were just down the hallway.

"I can't wait until you move out, Joe." She said softly.

"Me either." Joe said kissing her collarbone. She sighed with happiness. "We can have a lot of loud steamy sex."

"That'll be wonderful." Gina giggled. Soon, Nicki could be heard screaming her head off. Joe groaned.  
"Yes. I need to get out of here." He mumbled, "Be quiet." They could her Lucy and Tom moving around and going into Nicki's room.

"I'm always quiet." She whispered.  
"Bull shit." he laughed tickling her side.

"JOE!" She cried, clamping her hand over her mouth. They both laid still for a moment as they heard Lucy's foot steps. They stopped in front of Joe's door. Joe was still.  
"Joseph?" Lucy asked. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Ma?" He asked.

"Could you come out here and help me?" She asked.

"I'm trying to sleep." Joe said.

"No you're not. Now get out here." Lucy snapped. Gina looked frightened as Joe got out of bed. he pulled his boxers on and stepped out into the hallway. Lucy smacked him, "How dare you.

"What!?" Joe cried holding his cheek.

"How dare you have sex when your brother and sister are right there!" Lucy cried.

"What's the big deal?? You and Tom have sex all the time!" Joe yelled.

"WE'RE MARRIED!! WE'RE ADULTS!!" Lucy yelled.  
"I'm an adult too." Joe said, "If you don't want me here, then I'll move out. It's not like you have to take care of me. you're not my mother and Tom isn't my father. Nicki and Larry aren't my siblings. I'm an orphan. I don't care what forms you have in your god damn dresser saying I'm yours, I'm not and I'm sick or you treating me like I am one of your slaves. My parents are dead and you could never replace them." Joe stomped back into his bedroom, "Get dressed."

"Wh-What's going on?" Gina asked getting out of bed.

"We're leaving." Joe said pulling his pants on.

"Where to?" Gina asked.

"Your house. I don't know." Joe said grabbing his suitcase and started to fill it. He could hear Tom and Lucy talking loudly about him.

"This is all my fault." Gina said pulling her dress on.

"No it's not, Baby." Joe said, "Lucy just is confused sometimes."  
"She loves you." Gina said. Joe shot her a look.  
"Are you ready?" he said. Gina nodded slowly. Joe took her hand and the suitcase and went out into the hallway. Lucy had been crying her eyes were red. "Bye."

"Joe, don't do this to your mother." Tom said, holding Nicki in his arms. Joe shot him a look.  
"She's not my mother." He said.

"I'm sorry." Gina whispered as Joe tugged her down the stairs and outside. Lucy trembled as she heard the front door closed.

"I shouldn't have hit him." She said.  
"Well, he shouldn't have been making love when he wasn't married. My momma always said that wasn't good." Tom said.

"I know." She said softly.

"He needs to grow up though." Tom said, "We all do." Lucy sighed softly and went into Joe's room. She shut the light off. Maybe she had over reacted, but it had taken her by surprise.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. Abby's sickness

****

August 29th, 2000

Fran smiled at the Camera as Skip did the weather. Her mind was else where. She was thinking about the latest chapter to her book. The red light came on the camera in front of her.

"Thank you, Skip for that wonderful weather report." Fran said, "I'm Fran Redman for the six o'clock news. Have a safe night." The theme music played and then faded out.  
"Good work today, Fran." Justin Michel said. She smiled.  
"Thanks." She pushed back her chair and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Fran want back into her dressing room to clean up. Who knew she'd be a newscaster and reporter seven years ago? She chuckled softly kicking her shoes off. Life and the world had changed. The rules had changed. The phone began to ring. She snatched it up, "Redman."

"Frannie, it's me." Stu said. She began to smile.  
"Hey, baby. What's up?" She asked, "I should be home in an hour. I have a few things I need to do around here."

"It's Abby." He said bluntly.  
"Abby? What's wrong with Abby?" Fran asked. There was silence on the other end. "Stu?"

"She's sick." Stu said.  
"What do you mean she's sick?" Fran asked.

"She's sneezing. I think...I think she has the flu." Stu said. Fran froze. The flu. Stu just said Abby had the flu. Fran's body began to tremble, "You need to come home, Fran."

"I'll be there soon." She whispered hanging the phone up. Fran tried not to break down as she ran out to her car.

* * *

Abby looked so small laying there in bed. She was covered in sweat and was spiking a 103 fever. Fran just stared at her. visions of Roslyn slowly die entered her mind.

"Dr. White, may I talk with you outside?" Stu asked getting up from the chair. The doctor nodded as he grabbed his bag. As soon as they were outside, Stu turned to him, "Is it Captain Trips?" Dr. White shook his head.  
"I don't believe so." Dr. White said. Stu exhaled, "But It doesn't mean it's not a new form of it. Medicine we knew a decade ago is completely different." Stu closed his eyes.  
"Is my daughter going to die?" He asked.

"Wait the night out, Stu. You may be surprised." Dr. White said, "If she gets any worse call my office, all right?" Stu nodded.

"All right." He said as he showed the doctor out. He couldn't bury another child. burying two was hard enough. When Stu walked back into the room, he saw that Abby was awake.

"She wants some water." Fran said. Stu nodded.

"I'll get her some." He said. Fran smiled softly at Abby.

"See? I've trained Daddy well." She said. Abby nodded.

"I don't like being sick." Abby said.

"I don't like you being sick either, but in a few days you'll be fine." Fran flashed her a smile. She wasn't sure if it was true, but she would pray to God that Abby would be okay.

September 12th, 2000

Abby was slowly getting better form her sickness. it wasn't Captain Trips or any other strain. it had just been the regular flu. That calmed Fran and Stu down some, but they still did have some fears.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Stu asked as he watched Fran make a sandwich. She gave him a soft laugh.

"I don't need anything really, East Texas." She looked at him, "I have everything I could possibly want right here."

"You don't make this any fun." Stu smiled as he sat down.

"I'm sorry." Fran chuckled as Tom walked in, "Hi Tommy."

"Hi Fran." he said standing in the doorway.  
"What can we do for you, Tommy?" Stan looked at him.

"She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Tom said.

"Who? Lucy?" Fran asked.

"Laws no. Nicci." Tom said.

"Where's Lucy?" Fran asked sitting up.

"She left to go help Joe and Gina." Tom said, "I'm supposed to watch Nicci and Larry for an hour. I am to not turn on the stove or give them a bath until she gets home."

"Tommy, where are they?" Stan asked.

"Home." Tom said. Stu sighed and got up.

"You can't leave them alone, Tommy. Larry isn't old enough to take care of Nicci yet." Stu went to the door, "Come on. Let's go home." Tom nodded and followed Stu.

"Lucy told me to call you if I had any problems. Today was my test to see if I could handle both of them. I don't think I can, Stu." Tom said. Stu patted Tom's back.

"It's all right, Man. You did a right thing by coming over to the house. I will help you until Lucy gets back." Stu said.

"Gee, Stu, you're always so nice to me." Tom grinned bouncing up the stairs. Stu chuckled.

"Well, I like you so I'm nice to you. That's what you're supposed to do when you like someone." He said walking inside. he could hear Nicolena screaming. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen." Tom said. Stu walked into the kitchen and saw Nicolena laying in the laundry basket. He bent down and picked her up.

"Why is she in the laundry basket?" Stu asked.

"Cause she fell and I didn't want her to fall again when I came and got you." Tom said. Stu stood up with Nicolena in his arms. She started to calm down some.

"What do you mean that she fell?" Stu asked. Tom started to look sad and worried.

"I put her on the washer machine. I turned to get her bottle and she fell. I only turned away for a second, Stu, honest. I wouldn't hurt no baby." Tom said, "She's my daughter. I wouldn't hurt her. Laws no!" Stu sighed and nodded.

"I know that, Tommy." Stu said, "It was an accident."

"Retards have a lot of accidents." Tom muttered.  
"Tommy, what have I told you about that word?" Stu said.

"That it isn't a nice word and I am not a retard. I am special." Tom said. Stu smiled and nodded.

"We all have accidents like these. I dropped Abby when she was two once. She was too squirmy." Stu said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Stu said, "You're not bad for dropping her, Tommy, but you can never ever leave her here alone."

"She was with Larry." He said.

"Larry isn't old enough to watch Nicci." Stu said. "Under no circumstances are you to leave Larry or Nicci alone, do you understand, Tom?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Is Lucy going to be mad at me?"

"I doubt it, buddy." Stu said, "Why don't you go check on Larry and I'll feed Nicci?"

"Sure thing, Stu!" Tom smiled and left the room. Stu sighed and looked at Nicci.

"He tried, pumpkin." Stu gave Nicolena her bottle. It was good of Lucy to give Tom a trial run, but she should have told Stu so he could have kept an eye out. Maybe next time.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.

* I forgot to add the Astrix at the end of the last chapter. It was from Stephen King's The Stand of course


	5. Gina's life

****

September 26th, 2000

Gina folded up the last of the moving boxes. She and Joe were _finally_ moved in to their own apartment. It felt good to be on her own. Yes, she loved Teddy and was thankful that he took care of her as she grew up, but she needed to live life now.

"Joe, did you put the shelves up yet?" She called out moving to the linen closet to make their bed. There was no answer. "Joe?"

"Come here, Gin." Joe called out. Gina sighed dusting off her hands.

"I'm coming." She walked down the hallway and saw there were daisy petals on the floor. Gina smirked softly and followed the trail "Joe?"

"In the kitchen." Joe said. Gina bit her lip and stepped into the kitchen. There were more daisies in there. Joe was sitting at the kitchen table grinning.

"Hey." Gina smiled, "What are you up to?"

"Come sit down, Gina." He said. Gina blushed and sat down across from him, "Well, You know I'm not one for big long speeches or even small short ones." Gina chuckled softly.  
"I know that. You're not a talker, Joe. You never have been." She said.

"Well, today I have to be because I want to give you this, Sweetheart." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Gina's heart stopped. It was a diamond ring. "I know, not a lot of people do it this way anymore, but I want to. I want to get down on one knee and propose to you." Gina nodded slowly.

"All right." She whispered. Joe smiled and stood up. he took her hand and knelt down in front of her.

"Gina, We've been through so much together. it only feels natural to make you my wife. I love you. So, will you marry me?" Joe asked. Gina stared at him in disbelief.

"You're asking me to marry you?" She whispered. Joe nodded.

"We're perfect for each other. please marry me, Gina McCone." He said. Gina chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you, Dummy." She took the ring out and slid it on her slender finger. It fit perfectly.

"Great!" He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Now we can have fifteen babies and be happy." Gina laughed softly hugging him.

"I don't think we're going to have fifteen." She told him.

"We need to repopulate the world." Joe winked.

"Not just us." Gina chuckled kissing his lips softly. "I think four will be fine." Joe smiled as he held her. She actually said yes. "You think you're mother will be happy?"

"I never even gave her a thought." Joe smirked as he looked at her.

"We should call her." Gina said, "I know Lucy...She'll be hurt if we don't call her." Joe nodded slowly.

"If you really wanted to, you may." He told his now fiance. Gina nodded as she went to the phone. She dialed it. God, she could remember when there was no phones. it wasn't that long ago. She was glad they were back just in case of emergencies.

"Hello?" Tom picked up the phone.

"Hey Tommy. It's Gina." She smiled looking at Joe.

"Hey Gina!" Tom grinned, "Are y'all moved in? Do you need anymore boxes?"

"No, Tom. We're just great." Gina said, "is Lucy there?"

"Nope. She took Nic and Larry for a walk." Tom said, "I think she's gonna see Fran."

"Oh OKay." Gina said, "Well, Joe and I want to tell her something so can you tell her something for us?"

"I sure can, Gina." Tom said.

"Well, tell her Joe and I are getting married." Gina giggled.

"you're getting married??" Tom gasped, "With like white dresses and pretty flowers?" Gina chuckled.

"Yes, Tom, just like that." She said. "Can you tell Lucy the news?"

"Laws yes!" Tom laughed.

"Thank you, Tom." Gina hung up the phone and smiled at her fiance. THings were finally falling into place for ZGina. She knew why she was spared now.

Note: I was bored one day, so I put together the New Boulder, CO homepage. It's just for fun. Nothing to do with the story lol.  


October 10th, 2000

Fran kissed Stu's chest after their morning filled with love making. She sighed with happiness. Stu looked at her.

"What's on your mind, Baby doll?" He asked her.

"I've been thinking about us some." She told him.

"Oh. A good think or a bad think?" Stu wondered.

"I'm not sure really." Fran said. Stu shifted in bed.

"What is it, Frannie?" He asked her. His heart was thumping in his chest loudly. After everything that they've been through, she wanted a divorce. She didn't want to continue their relationship. Stu just knew it. She looked up at him.

"I think...I think I want to try to have another baby." She said to him. Stu started at her. A baby? Is she serious?

"What? You mean a baby human?" Stu asked. Fran laughed.

"No A baby horse. yes a baby Human." Fran sat up, "I want to try."

"And what if they died again, Frannie?" He asked with fear clear in his voice. Fran sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"And what if they don't? What if they are immune and we don't have them?" Fran asked. Stu looked at her.

"Is this what you really want, Frannie? I honestly don't know if I'm ready to bury another child." Stu said, "We have Abby. I am thrilled to have her. We have two angels and I personally don't want to add to that count." Fran stared at him.

"So is that a no, Stu?" she asked him. Stu nodded.

"That's a no. For now, Fran." He said sliding out of bed, "Abby needs her breakfast." Fran sat there and stared at the door as Stu left the room. Maybe he was right. She didn't have strength to bury another child. She was thankful enough to have Abby in her life. Fran got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Stu, We don't have to try okay?" Fran asked him, "I understand where you're coming from. Trust me." Stu growled.

"It just frustrates me. Why can't we have a child together?" Stu asked. "We love each other. We should be able to have one."

"I know, but new strains of the flu come out every day." Fran said, "Stuff that we aren't immune to. Things happen."

"I know, but it's not fair." He said, "Tommy and Lucy have Nic. Why can't one of ours just stay alive?"

"I don't know." Fran whispered. She extended her hand with a smile, "What ever happens, Stu, We can do it. We survived the worse thing that had ever happen in history. We're strong enough." Stu took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his wife. No matter how many years passed, the trauma of the flu still haunted them.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Lawrence's Find

****

November 1st, 2000

Nicolena was getting so big. Lucy and Tom could not believe it. They could already tell how smart she was. She was rolling completely over and grasping things. When Tom sang to her, her eyes focused so intently on him. Her appearance seemed to be changing every day. She seemed to be getting a lot more red curls. And she was cutting her first tooth. Her laughter made Lucy and Tom so happy.

"And the monkey climbed up the tree, but it got to...What's this word?" Tom asked pointing to the book. Lucy glanced up from her sewing.

"Sound it out." She said.

"Sl....Slip...Slippers?" Tom asked. Nicolena hit the page demanding more story.

"No. There is no S at the end. You know this word, Tom." She said. Tom looked back at the book.

"Slipper...Slippery. Ooooh." Tom chuckled. "But it got too slippery." Lucy smiled softly. She was glad Tom loved reading to Nicolena.

"Daddy?" Lawrence stood in the doorway. "Guess what?"

"What?" Tom looked at him.

"Aunt Frannie said it's gonna snow tonight." Lawrence smiled, "There's gonna be no school tomorrow. Can we make snowmen?"

"Laws yes we can!" Tom chuckled giving Nicolena a slight squeeze. "And snow forts."

"Great!" Lawrence giggled and ran out of the room.

"It better not snow tonight." Lucy said, "I don't want you driving in the snow. You're not that good at it yet." Tom frowned deeply.

"I can do it, Lucy. I can drive in rain good!" Tom insisted.

"Drive in rain well." Lucy corrected.

"Yeah, that too." Tom said getting out of the bed. He slid Nicolena in her swing. "Vivian said I was a good driver."

"You are an okay driver. You don't really have enough experience." Lucy said.

"Well, teach me how to drive in the snow Lucy." Tom said. "Don't say I can't when No one has even showed me. That's not fair to me. Laws no it's not." Lucy stared at him and sighed.

"You're right." She said, "If it snow I'll teach you. It's a lot similar to driving in the rain, except there's black ice."

"Then I will drive slowly, Lucy." Tom said. Lucy smiled softly.

"You're right." She leaned over and kissed him softly. Nicolena giggled. "I think she wants you to finish reading the book to her. I'll be downstairs cooking some dinner."

"All right." Tom said turning back to the book. "Then the Monkey turned and smiled." Tom looked down at his daughter, "Do you like this book?" Nicolena cooed as Tom slid off of the bed, "Do you need a diaper change?" He smelled her butt and groaned. "Laws yes you do."

Tom went into the nursery. He carefully laid Nicci on her changing table. Ten years ago he didn't think he'd ever be in this position. He never thought he would be a father. He had come along so well.

November 15th, 2000

Abagail was the big six years old. Fran and Stu could not believe their baby girl was getting older. Today they had a huge party at their house. Every child Abagail was friends with was there. The snow was deep but they still insisted on being outside.

"Baby can you dig your man! He's a righteous man!" Lawrence sang as they ran along a snowy pathway in the woods behind Abagail's house. Abagail giggled softly.

"Just call me Mother Abagail." She said kicking a snow pile, "Why don't you have your guitar, Larry?"

"Nadine took it and sold it to the Flagg man." Lawrence said.

"Heaven's Child." Abagail shook her head, "Don't speak of the dark man." Lawrence began to chuckled.

"Abby, you think we should go back?" He asked. Abby shook her head.

"I wanna go further." She said running faster.

"But I want cake." Lawrence moaned.  
"We'll get it later." Abagail said running further than she ever have before into the woods. She could still hear Lawrence moan about getting back. She wasn't gonna listen to him. He was only five.

"Abby, your daddy is gonna be really mad." Lawrence said.

"He's not my real dad." Abby climbed up on some rocks.

"My dad isn't my real dad either." He said.  
"Duh." She chuckled, "My real daddy had the flu and your real daddy saved the world." Lawrence beamed with pride.

"My other daddy saved your other daddy's life too." Lawrence smiled, "So....I rock."

"No way." Abby chuckled, "my mommy is prettier than your mommy."

"My mommy had more babies then yours." Lawrence cackled as he tripped, "Ow!"

"HA!" Abby laughed and pointed, "You tripped over a rock!" Lawrence got on his knees and picked up the 'rock' he tripped over.

"Look at this." Lawrence held up a human skull. Abby's eyes grew wide.

"That's a head." She said.  
"I know." He looked it over. "Where'da suppose is came from?"

"Someone's neck." Abby giggled walking over to him. "We should go show daddy." Lawrence nodded.

"Come on." The two children bolted back to the house, trying not to slip on the snow.

"Abagail!" Stu stood in the doorway on the porch, "Lawrence!"

"We're here!" Abby ran up the stairs.  
"Where were the two of you?" Stu asked.

"In the woods." Abby said.  
"I told you that you should never go back there, Abagail." He said.  
"Uncle Stu, look!" Lawrence held up the skull. Stu stared at it.

"The two of you get inside before you freeze your noses off." He said. The two children walked into the kitchen, "Let me see that, Larry." Lawrence handed him the skull.  
"That's a person's head, huh?" Abby asked. Stu nodded.

"Yeah it is, Sweet Pea." He said swallowing hard.

"Why is it there?" She asked.  
"I put it there." Stu said.  
"Why?" Lawrence asked. Stu sighed.

"This man lived here before the three of us moved here." he said sitting at the kitchen table. "We didn't bury him with he others. We thought he'd want to be buried near the home that he made."

"Oh. That's nice." Abby said, "Suppose we put him back?"  
"We will later." he said putting the skull down. "Everyone is itching to eat some of your birthday cake. How about we go wash our hands and then go blow some candles out?"

"Sounds good to me." Abby said skipping to the bathroom. Lawrence followed her. Stu continued to sit there. he stared at the skull. He thought he had buried that deep enough. He was so amazed that Abby or Lawrence didn't freak out over finding it. he knew if he found one when he was six he probably would have. Children were different now. Children were raised different now though.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. Stu's Joy

****

December 11th, 2000

Joe yawned as he walked into their house. Today had been nothing but hectic at work. A few new babies were born so he had to enter their information into the towns database and then the system went down. It sucked, but now he was home. He walked into the living room and saw Gina sitting at the window.

"Hey Babe." He said.  
"Hey." She mumbled. He frowned slightly.

"Are you all right?" Joe asked.

"I'm just thinking about my parents." Gina said. Joe sat down with her.

"Teddy?"

"No." She said.

"Susan?"

"No." She smirked, "My real parents."

"Oh..." Joe said. Gina looked at him.

"I miss them so much. I miss the farm." She said, "I thought...I thought it'd get easier. It's been almost seven years and...It still hurts me."

"I know, Sweetheart." Joe said taking her hands.

"I'm getting married, Joe. My mom should be helping me find a dress. My dad should walk me down the aisle." Gina said. Tears were in her eyes, "I wish things were back to normal."

"This is normal, Baby." Joe said, "Your parents are watching over you. They will be with you on our wedding day."

"It's just not the same." Gina admitted. She took in a deep breath. "Do you remember your parents?"

"No." Joe shook his head. The earlyest memory he had was six years ago when Lucy found him. He remembered he was eating a heath bar in front of the grocery store when the red head saw him. She looked so relieved, but when she met him she didn't keep that look. He knew he caused her a lot of trouble. "Lucy is the only mom I remember."

"What about your real name?" Gina asked, "Are we going to use that in the wedding or Joe?"

"I don't know my real name." He admitted. "Joe's what Lucy gave me."

"How can you live life not knowing who you are?" Gina asked.

"I know who I am." He said, "I just don't know who I was. I know who I'm going to be too." Gina smiled softly.

"And just who are you going to be?" She asked him.

"I'm going to be your husband." he said, "And I'm going to be the father of your children."

"Our ten children?" She asked. Joe chuckled.

"Yeah." he said. Gina smiled as she cuddled into him.

"How are we going to explain this to our kids?" She asked.

"What?" Joe asked her. She got like this sometimes. She tended to get into her moods were she questioned the state the world was in often.

"Never mind. I know what you're going to say." She said pulling away from him. Joe chuckled.

"Tell me." He said.

"I was going to ask how we were going to explain why the entire world lives around Boulder and why there's only eight hundred people living." Gina rolled her eyes, "And you were going to say You weren't going to have to explain to them because that will be the norm for them. They won't ask because they will be raised knowing the answers unlike us." Joe chuckled softly and nodded.

"Well, I am a very smart man." He said. Gina nodded with a smile.

"That's why I'm marrying you." She leaned over and kissed Joe softly. He hated this. He hated when she questioned everything. he wished everything would just be normal and they would forget the past. That would probably never happen.

December 25th, 2000

Stu grunted slightly. his chest felt heavy. Sleep soon started to fade as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"Daddy, wake up. Santa came." Abby bounced on his chest.

"Stop." He grunted.

"But Santa came!!" Abby squealed. Stu smiled. Santa didn't catch Captain Trips. Stu chuckled as he sat up.

"All right." He pushed her off and began to tickle her.

"Daddy! Stop!" Abby squealed. Stu kissed her belly.

"Where's mommy?" Stu asked.

"In the bathroom." She said. Stu got out of bed with a nod.

"All right. Stay here, Sweet pea." Stu ran his hand through his hair. "Frannie, Abby is getting antsy."

"Stu, could you come in here please?" Fran asked almost inaudible.

"Fran?" Stu called out again.

"Please some in here." Fran said. Stu opened the door and walked in. Fran was sitting on the side of the tub. Tears were in her eyes.

"Frannie? What's wrong?" He knelt down in front of her. She looked at him.

"I'm pregnant." She said. The colour drained from Stu's face.

"Wh-What?" He whispered.

"I'm pregnant." Fran started to sob. Stu stared at her as his mind went to Roslyn and James. Roslyn has been the most wonderful little girl for the few months she was alive. Her dark eyes always sparkled when she laughed.

"We need to schedule an appointment with Dr. White." Stu said calmly.  
"I can't bury another child, Stu." Fran said. Stu reached out and touched her cheek.

"This one will be different. It'll be healthy and grow up with Abby." Stu said, "We'll finally have a child together, a promise."

"I'm so scared." Fran said.

"It's all right to be scared." Stu said, "but enjoy this pregnant. Enjoy every minute of it." Fran smiled softly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Come on!" Abby screamed.

"We better get down there." Fran wiped her eyes, "It's Christmas after all. We have plenty to celebrate." Stu nodded as he helped Fran up. She was pregnant again. He would do everything possible to make this pregnancy go well for Fran. She deserved it.

* * *

  


If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	8. Joe's dictation

****

January 22nd, 2001

Week 10

Lucy was so happy to hear Fran was pregnant. She was scared of the what ifs, but she knew Stu and Fran would get their joy eventually.

"When can we have another baby?" Tom asked. Lucy looked at him with a laugh.

"Another baby? We just had one." She said.

"I know, but I like being a daddy." He said. She smiled.

"And I like being a mommy." Lucy said, "But let's wait and watch Nicci grow up."

"All right." Tom said. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Vivian is waiting for you." She said, "Have fun at school." Tom waved and hurried out of the house. Lucy chuckled. Another child. She was happy with Lawrence Jr. and Nicolena, but she supposed she should have another child. The World needed another child. That's why she wanted Stu and Fran's child to live.

"Luc?" Fran knocked on the backdoor. 

"Come on in." Lucy smiled, "Tom just left for school."

"Great. I'm not in the mood of him rubbing my stomach." Fran chuckled as she walked in. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. He loves doing that." She said, "So what brings you over here?"

"There's some new people in town." Fran said. 

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked. It still amazed her how after almost seven years people still trickled in. Fran nodded.

"Four twenty year olds and a child." She said, "Two men and two women. The child is four and one of the women is heavily pregnant."

"Twenty..." Lucy shook her head, "How did a bunch of thirteen and fourteen year olds survive?" Fran shrugged.

"How did we?" She said. Lucy squeezed Fran's hand and got up.  
"I'll set up some houses for them. I assume they're coupled." She said. Fran reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Bradley and Karen, she's the pregnant one, are engaged." She said, "And Trevor, Elizabeth, and the child Sara are another family." Lucy nodded writing this down.  
"I'll house them next door to each other and show them around town. Get Karen a doctor's appointment." She said. She loved welcoming new people and showing them their new houses.

"Sounds good." Fran said, "I'll bake them some bread once a feel up to it."

"I can't believe people are still coming." Lucy said.

"I know." Fran rubbed her stomach, "I'm happy they're still coming though. It's refreshing to see new faces." Lucy reached out and touched Fran's stomach. Both women smiled.

"This is it, Fran." Lucy said, "I can feel it. This baby is going to be all right." Fran bit her lip.

"I hope so." Fran said softly.

"Fran, I know this baby is going to be fine." Lucy said, "He or She is going to live a long and happy life." Fran's lips trembled slightly. She truly hoped Lucy was right. She couldn't bare to bury another child. This one HAD to survive.

February 5th, 2001

Week 12

Joe scrubbed his eyes. It had seemed that he had been working at this computer for three days...It was really only two. He had making a new database filled with the citizens of Boulder, CO.

"You missed one." Gina said looking over his shoulder.

"Who?" Joe frowned.

"Karen had a baby girl. They named Liberty." She smiled. Joe nodded and typed in Liberty in the 2001 database. "That's such a sweet name."

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. Gina sighed looking at him.  
"Stu told you to go home an hour ago." She said sitting back down at her desk.

"I know. I just wanted to finish this for mom." Joe said. Gina smiled at him.  
"You have a kind soul." She said. Joe looked up with a chuckle.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked her.

"Stu is gone." She said crossing her legs.

"And?" Joe arched his eyebrow.

"And I'm not wearing panties." She said leaning forward. Joe's throat went dry.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

"I always wanted to play Secretary needs to take Mayor's dictation." Gina said. Joe burst out laughing.

"You are not suggesting what I think you are...are you?" Joe asked. Gina got up and pushed her blond hair off of her shoulders.

"Oh yeah...maybe." She winked walking into Stu's office. Joe jumped up and looked around him. Oh God...She wanted to have sex in Stu's office. He wasn't going to back down from this opportunity. "Mr. Mayor, you have a call on line four."

"Very well." Joe walked into the office and sat in Stu's chair. Gina sat on the desk in front of him. She picked up a pad of paper and pen.

"You need to write that letter." Gina said crossing her legs. 

"Okay, pay attention to what I say." he said, "Dear Gina, You have the most amazing breasts I have ever lay eyes on. I throb to just think about you writhing beneath me." Gina groaned.

"GO on, Mr. Mayor." She said.

"All right. I want to be inside of you and make you cry out my name." Joe said. Gina threw the pad of paper down.

"Well, Why don't you make those statements true?" She asked. Gina put her feet up on the arms of the chair. Joe ran his hands up her thighs. Gina shivered with delight. "Now."

* * *

Stu walked into City Hall. Only a few people were left cleaning the place. he saw Gina and Joe's car out there still. burning the midnight oil. he walked upstairs.

"Gina? Joe? Are you still here?" Stu called out. Of course they were. He glanced around the lobby. They weren't at their desks.

"Coming!" Gina called out form his office.

"What are you doing in my office?" Stu asked as Gina came out.

"Oh, just organizing a few things with Joe." She chuckled nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot some files." Stu said.

"Oh well, okay." Gina smiled as Joe came out. "We were just leaving."

"Well, have fun." Stu smiled walking into his office. Joe laughed softly taking his fiance's hand.

"Let's go before he figures out what we did in there." he said pulling her downstairs. Gina giggled softly. Sex with Joe was great but risky sex was even better.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	9. Fran's reflection

****

February 19th, 2001

Week 14

Stu and Fran celebrated their sixth wedding anniversary recently. It was fantastic to have gone this far in their opinion. Before the whole sickness, they never pictured them married, but now, this was where they wanted to be.

"How are you feeling?" Stu crawled back into bed, cuddling up to his wife.

"Wonderful." Fran said caressing her stomach. "I'm feeling the baby move." Stu began to grin. His eyes sparkled.

"Really?" He asked. Fran nodded.

"The baby already seems to be very active." She said. Stu stared at her stomach. Tears began to fill his eyes. 'Oh don cry."

"Maybe....Maybe this time everything will work out." Stu said sitting up.

"Everything will." She slid out of bed, "I need to pee."

"Thanks for the info." Stu smiled watching her leave the room. God he hoped this baby would be okay. He reached over to his bedside and pulled out a mini photo album that was filled with Roslyn's pictures. He looked at the first picture. It was of him, Fran, and Roslyn in the hospital they day she was born. They looked so happy. Little did they know in three months she would be dead.

He kept on turning the pages watching Roslyn grow and change, but then the mood of the pictures changed. Roslyn's eyes were red. Her nose was runny. She had the flu. Then there was pictures of her grave sight. Stu took in a deep breath. This time would be different.

"Now I feel better." Fran smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Remember this?" Stu showed her the picture of Roslyn grinning. Fran smiled.

"Of course. That was her first day smiling." She said touching the photograph. "I think she knew how happy we were for her." Stu nodded as he continued to look through the album.

"This baby is going to have more than one photo album." Fran said.

"This baby is going to be president of the united states." Stu said. Fran laughed loudly as she leaned against the pillows.

"East Texas, there isn't much to be president over." She said.

"Hey, Boulder is bursting at the seams." Stu said, "We're going to start creating towns ont he outskirts of us soon. Maybe Governor of Colorado then." Fran smiled.

"That sounds great." She said. "Speaking of which, I was talking with Lucy and the schools here are starting tog et too full." Stu nodded.

"I know. The D.O.T. and I are talking about putting one about ten miles outside of town." He said, "I'm thinking about building a small neighbourhood called Ogunquit Heights."

"Stu, that'd be perfect!" She laughed. "When Lucy and Tommy go back east, we can have them bring back supplies." Stu nodded.

"The retrieval committee is going to Canada soon." He sad laying back next to his wife. Fran smiled snuggling into him. Things were falling beautifully into place. Fran was so happy.

March 5th, 2001  
Week 16

Lucy kissed Tom's sweaty chest. Sex was always wonderful with her husband. No one believed her when she said how wonderful he was. It was true though.

"I'm not cold anymore." Lucy chuckled.

"Good." Tom said, "Glad I could help." Lucy stretched out next to Tom.

"You should call in sick." Lucy said.

"I can't. I need to work." Tom said sitting up. Lucy groaned.

"I know." Lucy got out of bed, "I need to get the kids up anyway. Promise me you won't stay late?"

"I'll try." Tom slid his pants on. He grabbed his shirt as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Dada!" Nicolena cried from her nursery. Tom smiled walking in. Nicolena squealed when she saw him.

"Are you ready to get out of bed?" Tom slid his shirt on and picked his daughter up. Nicolena was grinning brightly.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Want eggs?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Tom said. Lucy walked down stairs. Lawrence was already sitting in front of the television watching their version of Sesame Street. A couple of years ago it was discussed that the talk shows and soap operas were great, but there needed to be more educational programming for children. Boulder CO was what was created.

"I'm making eggs, Buddy." Lucy said going into the kitchen.

"Scrambled?" Lawrence asked.

"You bet your butt." Lucy grabbed her carton of eggs.

"I like scrambled." Tom said walking into the kitchen. He put the baby in her high chair.

"Me too." Lawrence grinned, "Did my daddy like scrambled eggs?" Lucy looked at Lawrence and nodded.

"Sure. He loved it." She said as she began to make breakfast.

"I got time off for our trip to new York." Tommy said.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." Lucy said, "We'll see if we can get into Queens, but if not New York Coty will be just as great. I wish there were still plays and...Well, people there."

"We can check out how beautiful it is though." Tom grinned, "I never gone."

"Can we go now?" Lawrence asked.

"This Summer." Lucy said handing Tom and Lawrence a plate of eggs. "I suppose they'll want us to bring back some things too. Raid the pharmacy stores and things like that."

"We'll bring the truck with us." Tom said. Lawrence grinned brightly.

"Yay! I love that truck." He said.

"Eat, Boys." Lucy said as she began to feed Nicolena. A car horn came from outside.

"That's Vivian." Tom said standing up shoveling food into his mouth. "I'll see you later after work and after class."

"Okay." Lucy smiled, "bye.' She blew him a kiss as he ran out of the house.

"Do I gotta go to school?" Lawrence asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yes you do. Uncle Stu should be here in a minute." Lucy got up and handed him his lunchbox, "Remember, you need to behave and listen to your teacher." Lawrence groaned.

"I know, Mommy." He grabbed his backpack and ran outside. Lucy looked at Nicolena.

"Well, girl, it looks like it's just the two of us." She said wiping her daughter's face off with her bib. Lucy didn't mind working from home, but she did miss getting out there. She was thankful to be traveling this summer. She needed to get out.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	10. Gina's News

March 22, 2001

Week 18

Gina walked slowly up the stairs to Lucy's house. She felt sick to her stomach. Larry and Abby ran up to her.

"Hey Gina!!" Larry jumped up and down when he saw her. Gina chuckled softly. Larry Jr was such a cool little boy. She sometimes wondered if he'd be the same way if Larry Sr. were still around.

"Hey squirt." Gina said, "Is your mommy home?"

"Sure she is." Larry pushed his dark curls off of his face. It startled Gina how much he looked like his father. Abagail poked him in the arm.

"My moms here too." Abby said. Gina smiled at the children.

"Thanks." Gina walked into the house, "Lucy? Fran?"

"In here, Gina." Lucy called out. Gina walked into the kitchen. Lucy was feeding Nicci who was sitting in her high chair. Fran was sitting opposite her, rubbing her belly. She looked tired.

"How are you feeling, Frannie?" Gina asked the pregnant woman.

"Great for once. The baby is very active." Fran said. Gina nodded.

"Is Joe here?" Lucy asked, getting a spoonful of mashed bananas. Gina shook her head. This had to be done alone. Joe couldn't do it.

"No. I wanted to talk to you alone." Gina said to her.

"Oh. Would you like me to leave, Gina?" Fran asked.

"Oh no." I would like you to hear this too." Gina smiled softly.

"All right." Lucy said. She looked at Gina's pale face. "Is there something wrong?"

"When I lost my birth parents...and Susan, and Abigail, I thought why me? Why was I chosen to be immune to the flu?" Gina said.

"We've all wondered why from time to time, Gina." Fran said.  
"I know why I was spared now." Gina said. Lucy smiled softly.

"Why is that?" She asked her.

"Joe and I are going to have a baby." She said with a smile.

"Oh!!" Fran's eyes widened, "Gina! That's wonderful!! is Joe excited?"

"Oh he's in shock. I only told him this morning." Gina said.

""When are you due?" Fran asked. God, This was so damn exciting.

"November 18th." She told her.

"November is a terrific month." Fran winked. Gina chuckled and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy? Are you okay with this?" Gina asked. She nodded.  
"I'm just very in shock right now. I'm going to be a grandmother...Lord." Lucy said softly, "I can't believe you and Joe are having a baby." She began to grin. "A new baby. This will be utterly wonderful." Lucy threw her arms around Gina and hugged her tightly. This world always needed a new baby.

April 3rd, 2001

Week 20

Fran thought she was going to explode. The baby was bouncing on her bladder and she was growing so large. Other than all of that though, Fran was having a pretty good time worth it.

"Frannie, I can see you now." Dr. White smiled as he steppe out of the office. Fran looked around for Stu before she got up.

"Great." She smiled at him.

"Stu not coming?" He asked her.

"He knows when he appointment is." Fran explained, "he probably got caught up at work. It happens a lot."

"Being mayor is hard work." Dr. White said. "How have you been feeling?" Fran smiled once again.

"oh just wonderful." She said, "It's great. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm horny. All the wonderful pregnancy signs." Dr. White chuckled.

"It could be worse." he said leading her to the scale, "Step up there." Fran groaned getting up onto it. Dr. White nodded as he wrote her weight down. "So, you want to try to find the sex out?" Fran nodded.

"Yes. I would love to." She said.

"Any names picked out?" He asked helping her up onto the table.

"All we have is Dallas if it's boy." Fran said, "We wanted to honour Texas somehow and I didn't want the name to be Arnet."

"I understand." he laughed. Fran glanced at the clock again. Stu was going to be late. She knew he was going to be. "Well, let's get this thing started."

"okay." Fran whispered. Dr. White squirted gel onto her stomach and began to ultrasound. A knock came upon the door.

"Frannie?" Stu walked in. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." Shes aid.

"you didn't think I was going to miss this did you?" He asked.  
"I think she did, Stu." Dr. white chuckled.

"I'm so sorry." Stu kissed Fran's forehead.

"it's okay now that you're here." She said, "We're going to find out the sex."

"Cool." Stu smiled taking her hand. Dr. White began to scan Fran's stomach.

"This is awesome." She whispered as she watched the images pop up on the screen. "I wish I could read these things." Dr. White chuckled softly.

"That string of pearls. That's the spine." He said.

"It's spine..." Stu stared at the screen. It was so amazing to see their baby. "Can you tell what the sex is?" Dr. White moved the scanner around and chuckled.  
"See that?" He pointed to the screen.

"Yeah..." Fran said.  
"Your baby's legs are crossed." he told the couple. Fran frowned deeply.

"You can't tell the sex can you?" She asked. Dr. White shook his head.  
"Sorry, but it happens." He said, "Before your next appointment drink a glass of orange juice. That sometimes gets them moving."

"I will." Fran said.

"So, does everything look healthy?" Stu asked him. Dr. White nodded.

"Your son or daughter looks very healthy and should be arriving still in August." he told them.  
"Good." Fran smiled kissing Stu. She was slightly disappointed that they couldn't find out the sex, but knowing the baby was healthy was worth everything.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	11. Abagail's Talk

****

Note: Sorry for the huge jump in time. I kept on loosing my material for some reason. Hopefully this one doesn't delete.

June 12th, 2001

Week 30

Week 18

In two weeks, Nicolena would be a year old. Tom couldn't believe it that his baby girl was growing up. It made him sad, but yet happy at the same time. Soon, he'd be a grandfather and that was just as cool.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Tom asked. Lucy nodded as she looked up form her sewing machine.

"You sure can." Lucy grinned.

"I'm very happy that Frannie and Gina are having babies." Tom said. Lucy nodded.

"Me too." She said, "I'm almost done with Fran's quilt."

"Cool, but I want another baby." he said. Lucy stared at him blankly.

"We have Nicci." She said.

"I want more Nicci's." he said, "I'm a good dad right?" Lucy nodded slowly.

"You're a very good father." She told him. "Are you serious you want another baby?" Tom nodded.

"It would be cool." he said. Lucy chuckled.

"Let me think about it okay?" She asked. Tom nodded.

"Okay." he beamed with pride. He knew that probably meant yes. Lucy turned the light off on her sewing machine.

"I think we should go swimming." She said.

"Can Joe and Gina come?" Tom asked. Lucy nodded.  
"Call them and ask." She said. Tom bolted out of the room.

Lucy laid in the sand watching Tom show Nicci the water. Lawrence swam towards Joe, trying to dunk him in the water. Lucy turned and looked at Gina. She stared at her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. Gina shrugged putting her book down.

"I was kind of tired, but I think I've gotten a good boost of energy." Gina said, "Feels like I can do anything." Lucy laughed.

"That's a great stage of the pregnancy." She said. "Tommy wants to have another baby." Gina looked at Lucy.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I um…I love having children. Larry and Nicci are the best things that have ever happened to me." Lucy said.

"That's not what I asked, ma." Gina said.

"We have been so lucky. Nicci and Larry were healthy and have been healthy, but-" Lucy stopped.

"I know." Gina said, "You don't have to finish that sentence. That fear consumes me too, but if we lived by that fear, we would never procreate."

"I know." Lucy chuckled as she sat up. "You and Frannie are pregnant. If We have another one, I will wait until after you guys pop."

"Gee, thanks." Gina said rubbing her belly. "I think having one more will be good for the two of you."

"You think?" She asked. Gina nodded.

"You and Tom are great parents. Joe says so all the time." She said. Lucy's heart fluttered.

"he does?" She asked. Gina nodded.

"he loves the two of you." Gina said to her, "You saved his life and raised him into a wonderful young man." Lucy smile gratefully at Gina. She had hoped Joe appreciated everything she had done for him and it felt good to know how happy he was to be her son.

June 26th, 2001

Week 32

Week 20

Tomorrow would be Tom and Lucy's fifth wedding anniversary. Fran was planning a special gift for them. Okay, maybe not diamond ring special, but it came from her heart. It was still so amazing to Fran that they had been together that long. It felt like just yesterday that Fran was living in Maine. Sometimes Fran missed it there. Maine was so beautiful. She wondered if it was still beautiful. Maybe all the plants took over or all the animals ate everything left…Or maybe there were still people there.

Fran knew more people where out there in the world. Maybe people who had never been affected by the flu. It seemed that every months someone knew came into town. It was still very exciting. It was exciting to see Boulder grow. She wondered what Boulder, what all of America would be like if the Flu never came.

"Mommy?" Abagail poked Fran's stomach. Fran opened her eyes and smiled, "Are you alive?"

"Very much so." She said, "What can I do you for?"

"I was checking to see if the baby was here yet." Abagail sighed looking at her mother's stomach, "Why does it take so long?"

"You know how when you plant your tomato plants that they just start off with this little sprout and then after a few weeks little leaves pop up and then a few more weeks, blooms come and a few more weeks tomatoes come?" Fran asked. Abagail nodded, "Well, that's the same way. The baby started off like a little seed, then it began to grow one week it grew legs, another week it grew toes, another week it grew arms, and so on."

"Because people have a lot of parts it takes them awhile to grow?" Abagail asked. Fran grinned brightly and nodded.

"Exactly." She said, "Have I ever told you how smart I think you are?"

"No. You can tell me if you want." Abagail said. Fran chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, I think you're brilliant." She said, "you're a very lucky girl to be alive."

"Because I've had the flu sometimes, huh?" She asked her mother.

"Among other things." Fran told her. She loved her daughter very much but there had been a point in Fran's life where she had considered an abortion. It had only been a split second consideration, but it still haunted her.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Abagail asked.

"Whoa, what a question." Fran thought about it for a moment"Well, I like how when you laughter your nose wrinkles and your eyes sparkle. I also like how caring and loving you are to people and animals."

"Yeah, I'm nice." Abagail said.

"But maybe my favourite thing about you might be how much you're like me." She told Abagail, 'But that also scares me too."

"But you're cool." Abagail said.

"Well, thank you." Fran said caressing her stomach, "Do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" Abagail shrugged.

"I don't know. I play with Nicci a lot so that's like having a baby sister." Abagail said, "James and Ros are already my little brother and sister even though their dead so it doesn't matter. Whatever you have I hope Gina has the opposite so they can fall in love and grow up together." Fran smiled gently. Sometimes the youngest people had the greatest wisdom and put things in such a way where everything made sense. The innocence was one thing Fran loved about her baby girl.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	12. Joe's new suit

**July 27th, 2001**

**Week 36**

**Week 24**

**He was now 19 yrs old and his first child was on it's way. Joe was excited. Joe felt like he had a purpose in his life. There weren't many places in Boulder to get wedding tuxedos, but the one they did have was wonderful.**

**"I feel like an ass." Joe said as he buttoned up the jacket.**

**"You look like one too." Stu chuckled as he looked the boy over. Tommy grinned brightly.  
"Golly, you look handsome." He said.**

**"Thanks, Dad." Joe turned in the mirror and looked at himself. "Yeah, I like it. I'm going to get it."**

**"Good choice." Stu said. Tommy clapped his hands.  
"I bet Gina is going to make a beautiful bride." He said as Joe went back into the dressing room to get changed.  
"I know she will be." He said. Joe carefully took the tux off and put it in the bag. This was so cool. He was getting married. "Dad, are you still going to go to New York?"**

**"I think we're gonna put that off now." Tom said, "Until the baby comes and you guys get married."**

**"Thanks." Joe came back out and held up the bag, "I'd like this."**

**"Very good, Mr. Underwood." The man said taking the bag. Joe exhaled. This was so weird. He couldn't believe he was getting married.**

**"So tell me, Joe," Stu leaned against the door frame as he watched the boy pay for the tux. "Have you chosen a name?"**

**"No." Joe said, "Have you?"**

**"Not really." He chuckled. As soon as everything was rung up, the three men left.**

**"I like names." Tom said, "My name means twin but I'm not a twin. What does your name mean Joe?"**

**"Ah…I have no idea." Joe thought about it, "I'll look it up when I get home."**

**"I know what your names mean, Stu." Tom smiled. Stu returned the friendly gesture.**

**"And what would that be?" he asked.**

**"it's like a Steward. You know, like the job." Tom told him.**

**"I should have guessed." Stuart smiled. The men walked out of the shop and down the main street. It still amazed Stu how Boulder has built up. "Care for some coffee?"**

**"Sure." Joe nodded.**

**"Me too. I want some." Tom said. Stu ushered them to the little coffee shop on the corner. This was one of his favourite places to just relax.**

**"Betty, get us three cups of your best Joe." Stu said as they walked in. Betty nodded with a slight giggle.**

**"We only serve the best, Stu." She said. The men sat down in a booth.**

**"So, you feel comfortable about your tux?" Stu asked.**

**"Yeah. I really like it." Joe said.**

**"Gina will love it." Tommy said, "I bet she'll look so beautiful on your wedding day. She'll have a big belly." Joe chuckled.**

**"She always looks beautiful." Joe said. It was hard to imagine that day was coming so quickly. Both his wedding day and the birth of his first child was coming quickly. Sometimes it made Joe break out in hives, but he knew he could do it.**

**August 8th, 2001**

**Week 38**

**Week 26**

**Lucy had just celebrated her 34th birthday. Time was flying by. Nicolena was one year old. Time was flying by. Soon she'd be a grandmother. Time was flying by.**

**"Tom?" Lucy rolled over in bed and looked at her husband. He opened one of his eyes.**

**"I'm sleeping." He mumbled.**

**"I'm thinking." Lucy told him.**

**"Thinking means you're quiet." Tom said. Lucy giggled as she shoved him. "What?"**

**"When Gina and Joe have their baby, do you want to start trying for another baby?" She asked.**

**"Sure." He mumbled falling back asleep. Lucy sighed as she got out of bed. It was so warm that night. It felt good to walk around. **

**She pushed open Nicolena's bedroom door. The baby was sleeping soundly. Lucy sighed and walked to Lawrence's room. Lawrence's head was hanging off of his bed. Lucy chuckled and placed him back in a comfortable position. Just like his father, Lawrence couldn't wake up even if an earthquake hit.**

**Lucy shuffled downstairs. She looked out the window. It was gorgeous looking out into the night. Boulder was beautiful. She walked into the kitchen and took out the ice cream from the freezer. She loved homemade ice cream, especially in the middle of the night. She hated when she got restless at night.**

**"Lucy?" Tom shuffled into the kitchen, "I rolled over and you weren't there."**

**"I can't sleep." Lucy said, "get a spoon and join me."**

**"Are you sad?" Tom asked as he grabbed a spoon.**

**"No I'm not sad." She told him with a smile.**

**"You usually are when you're up at this hour." Tom took a spoonful of ice cream. "Ice cream is good."**

**"Yeah, it is." Lucy chuckled as she watched him. "Do you really want to have another baby?"**

**"I want to have thousands of more babies." Tom smiled.**

**"Okay, I couldn't handle a thousand more." She winked.**

**"Two more?" Tom asked. Lucy nodded.**

**"Two more sound good." She said.  
"We're going to be grandparents soon." Tom grinned brightly. Lucy couldn't help but to groan.**

**"I know. I'm too young to be a grandma." Lucy said. "Turned 34 a couple of days ago. That's too young to be a grandma."**

**"It's perfect." He told her, "You'll be able to play with the kids and be at their wedding."**

**"You're really smart, Tom." Lucy told him.**

**"No I'm not." Tom said. Lucy chuckled.**

**"Yes you are." Lucy said, "You know how to make people feel better and that takes real smarts."**

**"You're my wife. It's my job to make you feel good." Tom said. Lucy smiled devilishly.**

**"I know how you can make me feel good." She said.**

**"How?" Tom asked.**

**"You know…." Lucy arched her eyebrows.**

**"Oooooh." Tom grinned putting the cover back on the ice cream, "I can do that." Lucy got up and took his hand.**

**"Come on." She led him upstairs. Now she knew she'd be able to fall back asleep. A little exercise and sleep. That sounded good.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	13. Fran's Fears and joys

1**August 22nd, 2001**

**The summer sun beat down on Fran's body as she sat next to the gardens. Abagail was swinging on the swings. Fran longed to be gardening but she had to stop that long ago.**

**"Mommy, I'm the princess of Boulder." Abby said as she stood up on the jungle gym.**

**"I know you are, Pumpkin." Fran said, "Just be careful."**

**"I am!" Abby squealed as she jumped off the playground and began to spin in circles. Fran chuckled. She wished she could bottle up that energy and sell it. Suddenly, Fran's body began to tense up.**

**"Oh god." She whispered. A contraction puled at her muscles. "Oh god...Oh god, my water broke."**

**"Mommy?" Abby walked up to her, "Are you okay?"**

**"No. Go get daddy please. It's the baby." fran said.**

**"Oh! Okay, mommy." Abby ran into the house. "Daddy? Daddy?"**

**"In here, Sweetpea." Stu called from inside his office. Abby walked in.**

**"Daddy, I need to tell you some partant." Abby said.**

**"Make it quick. Daddy is working." Stu said.**

**"Mommy told me to tell you that it's the baby and that she needs new water." Abby danced on her toes. Stu turned around.**

**"She needs new water?" Stu asked.**

**"Yes, Sir." Abby said. It clicked into his brain to what she really mean. Nearly tripping over Abagail, Stu bolted outside.**

**"Fran?" Stu ran to the bench. She smiled at him.**

**"We're having a baby." She said.**

**"Yeah, I know." Stu chuckled as he extended his hands, "Let's get you to the hospital." fran recoiled.**

**"No." She whispered.**

**"No? What do you mean no, Ogunquit?" Stu asked.**

**"I want to have this baby here at home." She told him. Stu stared at her in disbeliefs.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"James died in that hospital." Fran said.**

**"And Roz died in that house." Stu said.**

**"Please, Stu." She said, "Call Lucy and let me do this." Stu stared at her and nodded.**

**"We'll have the baby here." he said.**

**1!3 pm**

**Stu walked into the laundry room. Hi spulse was racing. Lucy stood in the hallway.**

"**I really think we should call the doctor." Lucy said, "We're not trained in delivering babies."**

"**I know, but she wont have it.' Stu said, "I saw James and Roslyn be born. I think I can do this." Lucy sighed heavily.**

"**I've just worried okay?" Lucy said.**

"**Okay. If you don't want to be here, you don't have to be here." Stu said.**

"**Oh Hush up. You know I want to be here." She smiled, "Fran is my best friend."**

"**Then take these in there." Stu threw some towels at her. Lucy chuckled and took them out of the room. Stu sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He already looked tired.**

"**Daddy, is the baby here yet?" Abby asked. Stu chuckled.**

"**Still a few hours yet, Sweet pea." Stu said,"Still Awhile." Abby sighed deeply.**

"**Is it going to be fun?" Abby asked him.**

"**It's going to be really fun." Stu said. He hoped it really would be fun. He knew how wrong these things could go.**

**3:47 pm**

**Fran lay there groaning. This was her fourth time doing this and it wasn't any easier. It was ridiculous.**

"**I want drugs." Fran said. Stu chuckled as he sat down.**

"**I can give yo some Tylenol." Stu said. Fran narrowed her eyes.**

"**I don't think fucking Tylenol will help this kind of pain." She said.**

"**I cannot believe that you just swore." Stu said. Fran whimpered. He pushed her hair off of her forehead.**

"**I'm so scared, Stu." fran whispered. Stu understood. He was so afraid of losing this baby too. "Roslyn was so healthy for a few months."**

"**Don't do this to yourself, Frannie. You will have a gorgeous baby boy or girl.' Stu said. Fran smiled softly.**

"**We don't even have names picked out." She said.**

"**They'll come to us when we see the baby." He said. Fran nodded.**

**6:07 pm**

**Time was getting close. Fran could tell. Her contractions were getting closer and more painful. She was trying everything to help the pain.**

"**Here." Stu slid a hot water bottle to the small of Fran's back. She groaned.**

"**Thanks." She said, "Did Abby eat?" Stu nodded.**

"**Joe and Gina just took Larry and Abby out to eat." Stu said. Fran smiled weakly.**

"**They need practise before their baby comes." She said, "Lucy and Tom are going to be grandparents." Fran couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**Scary thought ain't it?" Stu asked**

"**Scary thought that Abby will make us grandparents too one day." Fran thought about that for a moment, "I think thats our job now. We need to restore the human race."**

"**Well since 1996, We average three hundred babies a year." Stu said. Fran nodded as a contraction tore through her body.**

"**Oh...GOD!" Fran cried loudly. Stu took her hand.**

"**Breath through it baby." He said. Fran groaned as she gave him a look.**

"**God. God." Fran whispered as she exhaled.**

"**That's it." Stu said. Finally Fran's body began to relax, "Thats my girl."**

"**Shut up." She mumbled.**

**8:33 pm**

**Fran took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes.**

"**East Texas..." She said. Stu opened his eyes.**

"**I'm right here." He said.**

"**I need to push." Fran said. Stu stood up.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked.**

"**I NEED TO PUSH!" She yelled.**

"**LUCY!" Stu scrambled to the door, "Lucy! It's time!"**

"**God, Stu. I need to push." Fran moaned.**

"**Do it, Baby." Stu grabbed a towel and laid it beneath Fran's legs. He could see the top of the baby's head, "Lord help me." Fran gritted her teeth as she began to push.**

"**Finally." Lucy chuckled as she walked in to the room. She put a pitcher of hot water on the bedside table.**

"**GOD!" Fran exhaled, "Stu. Stu."**

"**I'm right here. Just keep pushing." He said. Fran grabbed Lucy's hand.**

"**You're doing wonderfully, Fran." Lucy smiled softly. Fran took a deep breath and began to push, "Good Girl."**

"**Holy moly." Stu whispered. Lucy chuckled, "the baby is coming."**

"**Good." Fran moaned. She took in a deep breath and began to push. There was so much pain but Fran ignored it.**

"**Thats it, Frannie." Stu said, "It's almost out."**

"**This is so exciting." Lucy smiled as she held fran's hand.**

"**Be on this end." Fran said.**

"**I was recently." Lucy winked. Fran groaned.**

"**Soon." Stu whispered. "Lucy give me the water." She nodded and handed him the pitcher.**

"**Oh Christ." Fran took a deep breath and began to push again.**

"**Oh my god. This is amazing." Stu whispered as he slid his hand beneath his child. "Push, Frannie."**

"**Oh! God!" She screamed as Stu pulled the baby out.**

"**Oh my god." Stu whispered as he held his child.**

"**Boy or girl?" Fran whispered.**

"**Girl." Stu whispered as he washed the baby, "We have a new daughter. Healthy little girl."**

"**Let me see." Fran said. Stu wrapped the baby up in a towel and carried her to fran. Her breath was stolen away when she saw her new daughter. She had large blue eyes and curly brown hair.**

"**She's so gorgeous. She looks just like you, Stu." Lucy smiled stepping back, "Doe she have a name?"**

"**I...um...Stu looked at fran, "Name?" Fran smiled and kissed her forehead.**

"**Gwyneth Cecilia Redman." Fran whispered as she held the baby close. Gwyneth seemed healthy. She seemed perfect but so did James and Roslyn before they died.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


End file.
